Saga Secreta Seireitei - One Shots Conociendo a los personajes
by Sodasha
Summary: Nuevo OS ICHIRUKI! Disfrutenlo! En este espacio, se presentan con One Shot de manera un poco mas amplia, la historia de los personajes del Fic Saga Secreta Seireitei. Los invito a leerlo y a disfrutar de ellos, !seguro les gustaran¡
1. OS SR Una promesa entre nosotras

Recuerdo, cuando la conocí por primera vez.

Era difícil no escapar de ella, era regañona, cansona, exigente, sinceramente era una molestia, Rukia tenía tan malos y buenos hábitos para todo que me enojaba constantemente, pero así mismo, me convencía de querer acompañarla todo el tiempo que me fuera posible.

— Oye, Sodasha ¿en qué piensas tanto? —

— ¿eh? En nada en especial, solo me gusta ver como se ve el cielo desde aquí… ¿no te parece lindo? —

— ¿lindo? Tonta, es mejor verlo desde una montaña más alta, desde este lugar no se ve tan bien…

Rukia entrenaba con Kaien en la montaña Koifushi, cada vez que Kaien se iba, sorprendía a esa despistada y la obligaba a entrenar conmigo. Cuando los veía a escondidas era fascinante, el solo hecho de tener cerca a alguien que quisiera enseñarte, tener cerca a tu maestro era envidiable, envidiaba tanto no poder hacer lo mismo que trataba de compensar mi perdida cada vez que molestaba a Rukia.

— Ya deberías bajar de ahí, vas a caerte—

— ¡No es cierto! *moviéndose repetidamente* No me desees el mal Rukia, ya estoy aprendiendo a mantener el equili… *se cae*—

— *sonriendo* te lo dije—

— ¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡eso dolió! —

— ¡jajajaja! Te lo advertí... —

— Oye ¡no te rías! ¡No fue para nada gracioso! —

— ¡Jajaja! Eres muy torpe Sodasha, de cierto modo me alivia ver que eres más torpe que yo…—

— *sonriendo* Tonta —

Tenía tanta razón, me enojaba que se burlara de mi problema de equilibrio, pero me alegraba verla sonreír, Rukia venia de un distrito muy horrible, las pocas veces que pude poner un pie fuera del Gotei 13 conocí la horrible vida que tenían todos en el Rukongai, ver que ella llego a un sitio como ese siendo tan niña me parecía frustrante.

— Bueno, ¿vas a seguir burlándote de mí o vamos a entrenar? —

— Está bien, aun así no puedo evitar reírme—

— ¡ya cállate Ruki Ruki! —

— Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así, mi nombre es Rukia, R-U-K-I-A —

— Si… como sea… Ruki-a —

— ¡Eres una irrespetuosa! —

— si, si, como digas… mejor vamos que voy a patearte el trasero… *una alarma suena entre sus ropas* ¿eh? No de nuevo… —

Cada vez que sonaba ese rastreador infernal, sabía que me estaban buscando, la realidad me golpeaba cada vez que esa cosa sonaba, mis obligaciones, mi vida, mi martirio reaparecía con ese sonido

— Sodasha ¿tienes que irte? —

— *rascándose la cabeza* ¡jejejeje! Al parecer sí, no te preocupes Rukia, ¡mañana hare lo posible por venir a verte! No me perdería el apalearte…—

— Espera…—

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Cada vez que vienes… siempre he tenido la curiosidad de preguntarte algo, Sodasha, porque ¿Por qué no me dices quién eres? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme la verdad?—

— Rukia *le da la espalda* si te lo digo… es posible que ya no quieras entrenar conmigo… además *la mira y le sonríe* ¡se me va a quemar el arroz si no me voy! *sale corriendo* —

Cada vez que me preguntaba eso, algo dentro de mí se deshacía, era algo difícil de explicar, Rukia siempre fue para mí como mi familia, era más cercana a mí que la familia de donde realmente provenía. Pero, sabía que por siempre, no podía seguir mintiendo…

Simplemente, no quería contestar, ni a ella ni a cualquier otro que preguntara, era ese mismo dolor de cabeza en todos lados, era como si tuviese mi frente con una marca que me distinguía de los demás…

— Señorita ¿Dónde estaba? —

— ¡Ya Sakí! Estaba durmiendo ¿Cuál es el problema? —

— Pero señorita, usted sabe que no se le permite salir de la mansión, es por su seguridad—

— Ya, ya, ¡déjame en paz! Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, además, si no salgo de aquí de vez en cuando me volveré loca… y ella también…—

— Pero…—

— ¡ñaw! *estirándose* volveré a dormir, adiós Sakí…*se va*—

— *respira hondo* Ella sabe que no debe hacer eso, no debe hacerlo porque él sabe que ella se escapa todo el tiempo…—

Era molesto, no soportaba tener que obedecer las reglas, en eso, Rukia y yo teníamos mucho en común, ambas escapábamos de todo cuando nos encontrábamos. Pero, nunca imagine lo que ocurriría después de la misión asignada al Escuadrón 13.

Esa noche, escuche mucho ruido, más del acostumbrado. Las alarmas sonaban en todas partes, pensándolo bien, esas alarmas se hicieron familiares tiempo después.

Como era mi costumbre, escape de la mansión y me dirigí a buscar a Rukia, cuando llegue al escuadrón, no encontré a nadie… a nadie con vida… todos estaban muertos, unos tras otro… no podía entender lo que ocurría, pero mi zanpakuto sí, ¡un hueco los había matado a todos! Pero ¿y Rukia?, ni su capitán ni su teniente estaban en el lugar… lastimosamente, para mí, entendí porque insistían tanto en evitar que saliera de la mansión y más ese día… ese día yo… o mejor, mi zanpakuto me mostro un poco más sobre si misma… yo… destruí y devore a todos los cuerpos que encontré en ese lugar.

Al día siguiente, me entere de la terrible noticia, Kaien Shiba había sido asesinado, asesinado por un oficial. Ese día, la busque por todas partes, finalmente, fui al lugar donde siempre entrenábamos y… allí estaba.

Su rostro era diferente, su mirada estaba perdida en las sombras, ella ya no era la misma Rukia que conocí. Allí estaba, llorando como una niña…

— Ruki… al fin te encuentro ¿Qué sucedió? —

No era necesario que me respondiera, su expresión hablaba por sí misma, ella solo, después de un largo y amargo silencio, pudo responder…

— No pude pelear contra él…—

— ¿Qué? —

— No pude salvarlo… no pude salvarlo, Sodasha—

Las lágrimas caían de esos grandes ojos violeta, pero, ni su voz ni su expresión cambiaban, ella era otra Rukia, y yo… yo… no podía hacer nada para recuperarla

— Lo lamento… —

— Quiero ser más fuerte, quiero ser más fuerte, no quiero perder a nadie de nuevo…—

En ese momento, solo pude decirle lo que yo quería oír

— Entonces, ¡pelea conmigo! —

— ¿Qué dices? —

— Vamos… ¡pelea conmigo! Yo te enseñare Rukia—

En ese momento, ¡estaba decidida! No podía soportar ese rostro desolado… yo ¡yo la entrenaría para hacerla más fuerte! No permitiría que esas lágrimas volvieran a caer por culpa de la debilidad

— Hay algo que debes aprender Rukia, siempre serás vulnerable, ya sea por tus habilidades o por tus sentimientos. Siempre serás vulnerable, pero nunca débil, porque esos sentimientos serán lo único que te levantara cuando comiences a caer—

— Sodasha…—

Finalmente, vi ese brillo en sus ojos, algo que trataba de regresar, algo de esperanza quizás…

— Yo te entrenare… ¡yo te enseñare a ser fuerte Rukia! Y nunca más tendrás que sufrir por perder a alguien que significa tanto para ti

— Sodasha… tú… tú ¿lo prometes? —

— *sonriendo* ¡claro que sí!

Estire mi mano para hacer la promesa irrompible, al unir nuestros dedos entendí que ella era para mí esa razón por la cual debía soportar y debía entrenar, por la cual debía dejar de huir de mi realidad y… por la que debía ser ¡fuerte! En un segundo, su sonrisa regreso a pesar de su tristeza, sabía que no podía fallarle, porque al verla… ella me recordó… que yo era igual, el día en que llegue aquí, el día en que la conocí…

— Es una promesa Sodasha—

— ¡si! Es una promesa entre nosotras—

Recuerdo cuando la conocí por primera vez

En definitiva, era tan decidida, tan valiente, tan tonta… el que nos pareciéramos tanto me molestaba, pero, al final, me dio las agallas para hacerme más fuerte, para hacernos mas fuertes…


	2. OS Ichiruki No te vayas

One Shot Ichiruki, atiende a la PARTE 10 DEL FIC SAGA SECRETA SEIREITEI - Mi verdadera identidad -

Espero les guste! Disfrútenlo!

A pesar de no ver un cambio aparente en el ambiente, de alguna manera suponía que ya había anochecido. Me encontré rodeado de una extraña y tensa calma. Todo era tan extraño, adicional a eso, el cansancio se apoderaba de mi… el haber utilizado mi presión espiritual para traerla de regreso fue algo demasiado agotador y único… no había hecho algo así antes y aun no entiendo como pude hacerlo, pero nada importaba más que recuperar a Rukia.

Y ahí estaba… la enana fastidiosa que se comportaba de manera obstinada todo el tiempo, la que se niega a recibir mi ayuda, la que se enoja con facilidad y me golpea sin titubear, ahí estaba, tratando de reincorporarse luego de estar al borde de la muerte.

— I… Ichigo… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué… fue lo que paso? ¿en dónde estamos?—

No podía dejar de verla, tenía esa extraña sensación, a pesar de tenerla entre mis brazos, sentía como cada vez se iba más lejos, cada vez era difícil alcanzarla, su cuerpo aún estaba congelado, no quería perderla... no de nuevo.

— Ichigo ¿podrías soltarme? Me estas ahogando con tus brazos—

— ¡claro! Lo, lo lamento—

Me aleje solo un poco, lo suficiente como para ver caer parte de su vendaje de su pecho. Rápidamente se cubrió con sus manos ese par de montes perfectamente alineados, obviamente su vergüenza no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Por qué estoy sin mi haori? Oye, Ichigo, te estoy hablando ¿Por qué me miras así?—

Por un momento, deje de ver su pecho y me perdí en la magnitud de sus ojos, esos ojos violeta. Era extraño, jamás me había fijado en el tono que tenían, eran realmente hermosos. En ese momento sus palabras desaparecieron por un segundo… y finalmente, hice lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, yo me acerque de nuevo a ella y finalmente la bese... después de un momento ella se apartó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ichigo? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? —

¿Loco? ¿Acaso se burla de mí?

— Solo cállate—

La bese de nuevo

— No te atrevas a detenerme esta vez, deberías saber que nunca te hago caso—

A pesar de sentir resistencia de su parte, solamente quería tenerla cerca, nunca antes había sentido esa maldita necesidad de mantenerla a mi lado ¿Qué rayos está sucediéndome?

— ¡ya suéltame! —

Rukia se alejó bruscamente, a decir verdad, su reacción me hizo reaccionar ante la situación ¡estoy enloqueciendo!

— Ichigo ¿puedes decirme que significa esto? —

Note el sonrojar de sus mejillas… al verla alejarse, pude contemplar la magnitud de la diosa que tenía en frente, hace unos momentos estaba luchando por sobrevivir y yo hacía todo lo que tenía a mi alcance por traerla de vuelta; ahora, tenía ante mí a la más hermosa doncella de nieve que podía imaginar, luego de tanto tiempo juntos, nunca había visto a Rukia de esta manera, aun así, conteste a su pregunta de la mejor forma que se me ocurrió

— Yo, no estoy seguro—

— ¿Cómo que no estás seguro? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?—

Que idiota

— Solo… olvida lo que paso ¿quieres? —

— Está bien…—

¡Idiota! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Eso no era lo que quería decir, solo me pondré de pie, necesito aire, al parecer usar mi reiatsu me había sacado de mi cordura, trate de alejarme un poco y escuche una petición más

— Oye Ichigo, ¿te molesta si uso tu haori para cubrirme? Ahora que lo recuerdo, perdí el mío durante el entrenamiento—

— Úsalo si quieres, estaré afuera por si necesitas algo—

¿Qué? ¿Estaré afuera? Eso fue lo más estúpido que pude haber dicho hasta ahora, ¡claro que no quería que se lo pusiera! ¡Claro que no quería dejarla sola! Yo… quería estar tan cerca como para reemplazar cualquier clase de ropa que pudiera ponerse… yo… quería hacerla mía… ¡maldición! ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?... camine hacia la salida de la habitación de manera desalentada, ya había hablado lo suficiente como para tratar de cambiar de idea, posiblemente era lo mejor; de pronto escuche su voz nuevamente como si calara en lo más profundo de mi ser

— ¿Ichigo? —

— ¿Qué ocurre? —

— Sé que dijiste que lo olvidara, pero, eso que hiciste hace un momento… por favor… necesito saber ¿en qué estás pensando ahora? —

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo respondo a eso? Estoy demasiado confundido. Durante la pelea, Sodasha se encargó de destruir la poca rudeza de mi ser diciendo cosas que en verdad me molestaron, el oírla hablar del pasado de Rukia, de su "debilidad" estoy dudando ¡maldición!

— ¡Ichigo, respóndeme algo! —

— No tengo porque responder a eso, Rukia—

— Lamento ser insistente pero, necesito… ¡necesito que me expliques que te esta pasando! —

Su voz autoritaria no se hizo esperar, ¡ja! No sé por qué me es extraño, siempre he sido un libro abierto para ella, me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que algo me atormenta, no quisiera admitirlo pero, me tiene en sus manos, maldita enana.

— No puedo explicarte algo que ni yo mismo puedo entender—

— Deja de darme la espalda, idiota ¡mírame a la cara cuando me hablas! —

— ¡Oye! Que rayos quieres que…—

Voltee a verla como ella lo pidió… ahí estaba, la razón de mi desasosiego, de mi confusión… el solo verla hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Una parte de mi quería salir corriendo y se decía a si misma ¿Por qué no te vistes, maldita sea? Y otra parte de mi estaba gritando ¡te quiero a ti! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

— Anda, deja de verme como un completo idiota… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—

— Yo… No sabría cómo contestar a eso…—

— Has dicho eso ya varias veces, sé que hay algo que te molesta —

— Me molesta estar confundido, eso es todo—

— ¿Confundido? —

— Si, confundido… yo, lo lamento, Rukia—

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Es bastante extraño… esta actitud no es normal en ti… y ¿a qué viene esa cara de tonto? Entonces ¿era necesario que me besaras como si fuese una bella durmiente o algo parecido?—

¡Demonios! ¡Esta mujer me desespera!

— ¡No lo hice por eso! —

— ¿entonces? Explícame de una vez, Ichigo —

Ya la suerte estaba echada… quieres una explicación ¡está bien! ¡Te daré lo que quieres! Camine decidido hacia ella, me postre de rodillas y la tumbe al suelo, me ubique sobre ella y mirándola a los ojos respondí a su pregunta

— ¡No quiero que te vayas! —

— ¿Qué? —

— Solo quiero que te calles y que finalmente me escuches ¿de acuerdo? —

Rukia quedo pasmada ante mi reacción ¡al diablo! Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que estaba a punto de estallar, la tome fuerte de los brazos y no pude ocultar mi enojo con cada palabra que mencionaba

— ¿Qué crees que me sucede? Déjame decirte algo… llegaste de la nada a volver mi mundo de cabeza, estuviste en mi casa y en mi vida haciendo de ella un completo infierno. Después tuviste el descaro de irte con Byakuya y Renji sin antes decirme nada, solamente para ser ejecutada por mi culpa. Luché contra todo el Seireitei por ti y quería traerte de regreso, a lo cual te negaste, lo acepté y regresé. Luego te reapareces y pareciera como si me abandonaras cuando fuimos a Hueco Mundo, estuviste a punto de morir en ese lugar y no pude hacer nada para protegerte. Luché contra Aizen para salvarlos a todos y de nuevo te fuiste. Perdí mis poderes, esos que en un principio me diste para pelear. Duré 17 meses volviéndome loco por recibir algún tipo de respuesta de tu parte, por entender por qué, luego de anhelar una vida normal, porque quería recuperar eso que me habías dado en primer lugar. De nuevo regresas y la maldita lluvia desaparece…—

Sabía que la estaba lastimando con la forma de sujetarla pero no me importaba… quería que me escuchara, al fin tenía el valor para decirle a la cara todo lo que me había guardado hasta ahora… la mire a los ojos y seguí con mi repertorio

— … Contra todo, de nuevo tuve que decirte adiós con la esperanza de tenerte cerca por lo menos cada vez que me colocaba este traje de segador. De la nada llega una completa extraña a arrebatarte, después de casi perderte por un estúpido mal entendido… ¡maldición Rukia Kuchiki! ¡tú me sacas de casillas! Estabas a punto de morir gracias a tu amiga, yo… te he perdido demasiadas veces y estoy… ¡estoy harto de eso! ¿Crees que esto está bien? ¿Crees que es justo que me sienta así todo el tiempo? No quiero admitirlo… pero estoy cansado de mentirme a mí mismo yo… ¡maldición! ¡YO TE NECESITO, RUKIA! —

No podía creerlo, al fin lo dije. Luego de esa última frase, solté sus brazos, sentí una sensación de tranquilidad en mi pecho, solo admití lo que realmente sentía luego de habérselo dicho… al fin, parte del dolor que había guardado se había disipado, ella simplemente desvió su mirada y fríamente respondió tratando de alejarse

— Deberías quitarte de encima… sé que esto es incómodo para ti—

— ¿Acaso te molesta lo que te acabo de decir? —

— Solo me pongo en tu lugar… —

— ¿mi lugar? ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —

— Puedo verlo en tus ojos, puedo ver lo mucho que sufres realmente... siempre estas fuerte y valiente ante todo y aun así, acabas de decirme que no quieres que me vaya de nuevo. Esas palabras… a pesar de todo... sigues siendo un niño Ichigo —

— Yo solo… quiero… que te quedes conmigo… un poco más, Rukia…—

Y ahí estaba, tan frágil como el cristal, el ver como ella evadía su mirada hacia mí me devasto, pensé que con decirle lo que realmente sentía, al fin podría tenerla un poco más cerca, pero tal parece que no fue así. Trate de ponerme en pie… pero, su mano se acercó a mi rostro y sin más detalle, sus labios de nuevo se chocaron con los míos ¿Qué significa esto?

— Te escuche…—

— ¿Qué? —

— Te escuche, en mi cabeza cuando estaba inconsciente. Por un momento creí que estaba muerta, pensé que cada palabra y recuerdo que llegaba a mi mente era causado por la luz al final del túnel, pero, luego de escucharte… puedo entender lo que realmente me tiene viva, pude entender la verdadera razón por la que quería seguir luchando, entendí que en realidad eres tú mi mayor anhelo, también te necesito, Ichigo… ¿estás cansado, verdad? Usaste tus poderes para traerme de regreso, esta vez fuiste tú; te lo agradezco. Yo también tengo muchas cosas que decirte… yo…—

Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, solo déjame ser feliz por un momento. No quiero escuchar nada más de tu boca, solamente de tu corazón. Cerré sus labios con los míos y parte de mí se perdió con ella en un mar de besos, era una forma de súplica ante mi plegaria ¡no te separes de nuevo!

Finalmente, la penumbra nos rodeó, la habitación se tornó más oscura que antes, pero no me importaba, estaba en los brazos de la segadora que cambio mi vida… no habían palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, estoy realmente feliz. Las ropas rodaron por el suelo, su piel tan blanca y tersa me cautivo todo el tiempo, tenía miedo de hacer algo indebido pero sabía a ciencia cierta que quería poseerla a como fuera lugar y también estaba seguro de que ella pensaba igual. Bese cada parte de su cuerpo como jamás lo había imaginado, estaba extasiado, cuando llego el momento, quede pasmado

— ¿Qué te sucede? —

— Yo… no sé cómo hacer esto…—

— ¿no sabes? ¡ja! No me digas que el gran Ichigo Kurosaki no sabe cómo estar con una mujer—

Esa sonrisa inquieta me molesto más de lo esperado

— Oye, no te burles de mi… soy nuevo en esto—

— No me estoy burlando, solo me siento afortunada—

— ¿Por qué? —

— Por el hecho de ser la primera mujer que este contigo—

— Tonta, no lo digas de esa manera—

— Además, yo tampoco sé cómo se hace esto—

— ¿en serio? ¡ja! Qué curioso ¿no lo crees?—

— Es mucho mejor así… solo, has lo que creas que es correcto—

— De acuerdo—

No es que necesitara de su aprobación, solo que, me daba mayor tranquilidad escuchar que ella tampoco sabía lo que teníamos que hacer, de cierto modo había valido demasiado la espera. Pensar que estaría con Rukia, después de escuchar tantas propuestas por parte de Keigo y Mizuiro, leer y ver tantas revistas del tema y ser atacado en varias ocasiones por las indiscreciones de mi padre. Pensar que la elegida para esto era ella, me llenaba de gozo en todas las formas existentes.

Luego de pasar por el extraño momento de la etapa inicial y sentir un dolor bajo lo bastante molesto como para retirarme, decidí insistir y no paso mucho tiempo para querer hacerlo con ella una y otra vez, pero esto se sentía diferente, posiblemente por el hecho de que no estaba en mi cuerpo ni ella en su gigai, éramos dos almas que se conectaban de otra manera. ¡Estoy realmente feliz! Cada intento me agotaba lo suficiente como para caer rendido pero, no quería detenerme, yo… yo, la ame como nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

En el último suspiro de mi ser, me deje caer sobre ella realmente fatigado

— ¿Estás bien, Ichigo? —

— Si, lo estoy ¿estás bien, Rukia?—

— Por supuesto que lo estoy, no es necesario que preguntes, solo que… esto está mal—

Espera ¿Rukia estaba arrepentida? ¡No puede ser!

— ¿a qué te refieres con que esta mal? —

Sus brazos me rodearon y sus manos jugaron con mi cabello

— Ahora estoy en serios problemas, Ichigo. Ahora que te has perdido en mí y yo en ti, el lazo que no une se ha hecho mucho más fuerte. No será fácil para mi alejarme de tu lado—

— Me había asustado… esa es la idea, no permitiré que te vayas de nuevo—

— idiota—

Su sonrisa y esa palabra, tan propia de los dos me tranquilizo ¡Rukia es mía! Ya nadie podría arrebatármela, me lo repetí varias veces ¡La hice mía! ¡La hice mía! En verdad que felicidad tan infinita, lentamente, mis ojos se cerraron y quede completamente fundido sobre ella, no pude haber encontrado mejor descanso que el que halle en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté adolorido y muy cansado, sentía un peso inusual en mi abdomen y un agotamiento en mis piernas, pero no me queje en lo absoluto. Abrí los ojos y me encontré en la habitación completamente solo. ¿Acaso, había sido solo un sueño? No, no fue un sueño, en realidad ella y yo habíamos pasado juntos la noche… pero ¿en dónde está mi mujer? ¿Por qué desperté solo?

Levante la mirada y allí estaba su Gigai, al comienzo creí que era Rukia y quede paralizado frente a ella, pero después de que se abalanzara sobre mí para tratar de torturarme, me di cuenta que era Chappy… Salí de la casa a buscarla y Sodasha, con una enorme sonrisa señalo al cielo donde de él, vi descender a la diosa de la nieve deslumbrante en su Bankai, la misma que vi completamente desnuda las noches anteriores. Si, quede inconsciente luego de estar con ella y al parecer desperté varios días después según Sodasha. Al verla de nuevo después de lo ocurrido, solo podía decirme a mí mismo lo orgulloso que me sentía. Momentos después, aproveche la ocasión para acércame a la precursora de toda esta locura.

Sodasha se burló de mí de todas las formas posibles

— La conoces bien ¿no es así?, sabes que lo que le hice la lastimo demasiado… no me equivoque al dejarte venir aquí… adicional a eso, al parecer conoces mucho más a fondo a Rukia que cualquiera de nosotros ¿o me equivoco? —

— ¿Qué… que clase de afirmación es esa? ¡tss! —

— ¡jajaja! Oye no te enfades conmigo, yo hablo de que conoces bien sus sentimientos… pero si ya la "conoces más a fondo" en otro aspecto, ese no es mi problema—

— ¡ya cállate idiota! ¡No digas estupideces! —

Su risa burlona solo logro que mi cara simulara a la de un tomate, estaba avergonzado, la muy sabionda chica me había descubierto, en parte fue su plan desde el inicio, antes de retirarme, le dije algo que salió de mi boca sin más tabúes

— Te lo agradezco, Sodasha—

— ¡jum! No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo no hice nada—

— Solo acepta mis palabras ¿quieres? —

— Ichigo, yo solo soy un intermediario entre algo que ya estaba destinado a pasar, solamente quiero que sepas algo, ella está muy feliz, supongo que tú también. Así que no pierdas el tiempo. Este será mi regalo para ustedes dos—

— Gracias de todas formas—

— De nada—

Y fue así, como la nieve se descongelo. La lluvia se detuvo y el sol brillo de una forma inusual, espero que finalmente hayas atendido a mi solicitud y no pienses irte de nuevo, Rukia


End file.
